


Unthinking Actions

by nightmares06



Series: Prompts [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Borrower Sam, G/T, Gen, Tiny sam, giant tiny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmares06/pseuds/nightmares06
Summary: AU:Brothers TogetherTimeline:Within the first month of Sam’s cursePrompt:Sam + freefall from an anonymous reader and also from canaprimeOriginal poston tumblr





	Unthinking Actions

"Whoa!"  
  
Sam threw out his arms, but he was too late to catch his balance after the table shook.  
  
John and Bobby didn't notice, too caught up in their argument about chasing down the witch _again,_ and the tiny ten year old tipped backwards from the table, his footing lost.  
  
The freefall only lasted seconds.  
  
Dean shouted in surprise, the powerful sound echoing around Sam's delicate ears. The teenager launched himself, hitting the ground and sliding under Sam's falling body to catch him between two gentle hands.  
  
Sam hit the plush ground with an _uff,_ and he rolled to his stomach, briefly freezing up as the hands closed around him.  
  
This only lasted the moments it took Dean to stand back up, cradling his little brother like he was the most precious gem in the world and glaring at Bobby and John, who'd stopped their argument the moment Dean had thrown himself into the air.  
  
"We're going out," Dean announced angrily, stalking from the room with his little brother and ignoring the protests behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Extra tiny prompt


End file.
